


here you stay

by scrappymitchell



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fix-It, Jamie saves Dani, what's a canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappymitchell/pseuds/scrappymitchell
Summary: Dani leaves to end the curse and ultimately her life, but what if Jamie gets to her in time?Alternate ending for Bly Manor so obviously spoilers for the finale + trigger warning for mentions of drowning.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 49
Kudos: 703





	here you stay

**Author's Note:**

> I am just sad. So let's change that.
> 
> note: my own faceclaim for an "older" dani was michelle monaghan if that helps at all with latter scenes.

**1997**

Right away Jamie should have known, from the feeling of the empty space beside her in their bed from where Dani usually was when she awakens, she should have known. Dani doesn’t wake until Jamie does, not usually, especially lately she had been keen to stay in bed and in Jamie’s arms. She wanted to remain in Jamie’s arms for as long as she possibly could, that’s the way it has been for the last near ten years but the last few weeks she had been extra longing to forever stay in bed with her.

So as said, when Jamie woke up that morning to find that Dani was not where she usually would be, she should have known. Dani was gone, or perhaps she did know right away but she still leaned towards the note in order to give herself time to process. But even as Jamie read the words that were written by her love, something inside her still told her this could not be happening.

  
  


**_Jamie._ **

**_My Jamie...I am so sorry. I didn’t want it to be like this.  
I don’t want to do this to either of us, I hope you can see that this is not me leaving you.  
_ ** **_This is me taking her away. Where she can’t hurt you.  
I know you don’t want to accept that our time has run out but it has, this is the end.  
We did good though, right? I am putting an end to this before things go too far._ **

**_You are, and always will be my life and my one love. Think of me often._ **

**_I love you.  
_ ** **_Yours,_ **

**_Dani_ **

  
  
  


The note slipped from Jamie’s hands as swiftly as Dani had now slipped from her life. Her head fell into her arms once she allowed her cries to burst from the back of her throat where she had been holding them. She had been holding this off so much, she tried  _ so  _ hard for this day not to come. Dani kept saying she needed to go, and Jamie just kept saying  _ “Not yet, Poppins. Please not yet.”  _ And because Dani loved her so much, she would comply. But now it was clear that enough was enough. And yet, Jamie still could not accept. 

Jamie could not let her go, because it wasn’t as though Dani was leaving her to start a life somewhere new, this wasn’t some break up. Dani was going off to die, how can Jamie allow that? To do nothing whilst Dani rids her life away at the bottom of a lake. Her hands fell away from her face as she took in a sharp breath and moved herself, pulling herself viciously out of the bed, not changing her shirt but just grabbing her jeans and pulling them on herself as soon as she saw fit. Jamie ran towards the door when pulling her locks back in a hair tie. God knows how long Dani had been gone but if it wasn’t too long ago, perhaps Jamie had time. Bly Manor was way out from the city, but she had to try. 

Out into the cold London air, Jamie stood at the edge of the pavement with her arm hanging out to any taxi that came her way, her desperation riling up more and more through her body until finally she was able to flag one down. The name of the manor blurted out of her so fast that the driver didn’t even know what she meant at first, she gave her directions to him in a frustrated and shaken matter until finally he got it and set on route.

Jamie kept quiet in the back seat, her shaking hands clutching together, leg shaking as she kept her eyes locked outside the window, watching the scenery go by. But what came to her faster was Dani. In a swift montage like visual running through her mind of her smile, her laugh and tender hum that she always made once she got comfy. Her legs that draped over Jamie’s when they rested in bed watching television. She could still feel Dani’s fingertips stroking on her forearm, something she did often whilst during conversation or simply when resting beside one another. She could still smell her hair, the smell of her coconut face cream. The way she would hold her after they-

“Here you are,” the driver says as he stops the engine, pulling Jamie out of her thoughts “--quite the place.” 

The imagination of it all formed tears back into Jamie’s eyes that she quickly wiped away. She had to hold it together, hold it together until there’s nothing to hold on for. The thoughts of Dani had carried her through to Bly Manor, the car stopped before she even realised that she was coming up to the estate.

Jamie leaned forward for a brief moment to catch a glimpse at the house for the first time in the  _ near  _ ten years that she had been away, it looked just the same. Just as poised and upheld as ever. The bad memories kept it alive. She turned her head to the driver “Do you reckon you could stick around here? Take me back...I...I don’t think I’ll be long.”

The driver looked to her and saw the pain that lingered in her eyes, the terrored worry. “Sure.”

“Thanks.” She breathed before getting out of the cab, trying not to lose the feeling in her feet as her eyes scaled back up to the manor. There was no point going in there to look for Dani, it wasn’t as if she was hiding away. There was only one place Dani was going to be; so Jamie wasted no time in turning on her heel and  _ running  _ towards the lake.

And then she heard it. The  _ thrashing _ in the water. When she got closer, she saw it even. Dani. She was drowning, but she wasn’t dead, not yet. “Dani!” her voice came out in a scream, the gardener wasted no time in running into the water, her arms rushing through to swim as fast as she could, keeping in sight where the motion was coming from in the lake...and then, all of a sudden...it stopped. Which for Jamie, was far from a good thing.

“No.  _ No!  _ Dani!” Jamie pushed herself under the water, her eyes catching to Dani who began to sink. Another scream ripped from the back of Jamie’s throat under the water, she kicked her legs harder, getting to Dani quicker and within a split second difference, she was able to reach enough and gripped onto her wrist.  _ “I’ve got you.”  _ The gardener said to her in her mind, now using all the might inside her to pull them  _ both  _ above the water. 

Jamie’s head came above, letting out a large gasp of breath, she gripped onto Dani with both hands and pulled her up also, but there was no gasp of breath that came from the au pair, there was  _ nothing _ , she was simply...limp. Jamie pressed Dani’s back against her chest, she pushed her palm gently over Dani’s head to pull back the hair from her face, whispering breathlessly when she hooked her arm around her waist “I’ve got you.” 

It had not rested upon Jamie’s mind that getting Dani out of the water didn’t necessarily mean she would have her back, because technically, as of right now, Dani Clayton was dead. Right now, she was truly gone. But still, Jamie would not accept that...and even if there would come a time where she did, at least Dani would not be laid to rest at the bottom of a lake. Because what kind of place was that for such a beautiful soul? 

The shore got closer and closer, though it was hard and tiring, Jamie got there. Her hand gripped hard onto the cold damp soil, her nails dug in hard to help drag her up. Jamie pulled Dani to the shore and waited until she was pressed on her knees to bring her closer to her in order to press her now entwined hands against Dani’s chest, the bottom of the palm pressing down further as she began to pump up and down in a desperate attempt of CPR. Jamie had never actually done CPR before other than the time she had to practise when first coming to Bly Manor, she was told when she was first taken on in the job that it was a  _ necessity  _ should there be a nasty accident, but she never actually had to do it until now. She didn’t stop. Chest compression after chest compression.

“Oh come on, Dan,” Jamie cried in a whimper, shaking her head as she continued to attempt at bringing her loved one to life once more “--you can’t go, she can’t take you.” 

Jamie briefly stopped as she tipped back Dani’s head and parted her lips for what was yet another  _ desperate  _ attempt this time of mouth to mouth, blowing two breaths into Dani’s body but she didn’t waste a second to see if it worked, she went right back to chest compressions. And for the life of her she didn’t know why, but she felt as though she had to keep talking...because if Dani was out of her body and could hear her...maybe she could convince her to come back. “What ‘bout me, ey? I need you. Call me selfish but I  _ need  _ you, love... _ please, please  _ fight. For me,” 

Another mouth to mouth. Nothing. More chest compressions. Nothing. “ _ For me! _ ”

Jamie had no idea how long she was doing the compressions for, she had no idea how long doctors did it before they decided to call it. She didn’t know if she would have it in her to stop, to call it. How would she ever call death upon the love of her life? Her  _ wife _ ? Jamie’s composure slipped more and more, the next word to come from her mouth in a shaken and broken sob, she tried her best not to stop “ _ Dani _ .”

And just like that, a mere few seconds later, water came spluttering out of Dani’s mouth as she coughed, turning her head to the ground as she coughed out some more before she let out a heaved and tiresome breath.  _ Breath _ . She was breathing, Dani was breathing. Dani was gone no more. Jamie stared at her for a moment and cried out as she turned the blonde on the back once more when she was done coughing, looking down to her as her shaken hands cupped her cheeks and tears fell down onto her skin when crying out in her sobs “Baby! Oh, baby,” she leaned down and pressed her forehead against Dani’s with her voice coming out in a much more broken and almost inaudible whisper of a cry “--thank god, oh, Dani.”

Dani shook beneath Jamie’s body and could barely even form words, she was muttering as she tried to speak through her chartered teeth “What-how?”

“I pulled you out.”

“But.  _ But  _ she-” Dani suddenly stopped herself as she suddenly woken just that little bit more and listened to  _ herself _ ...and for the first time in so many years “I don’t hear anything.” Her eyes went back up to Jamie’s and it was only in that moment that Jamie noticed “Your eyes...they’re,” her finger tucked under the strand of hair that was over Dani’s right eye, that was  _ once _ brown “-- _ matching _ .” 

“I don’t hear her, Jamie.” Dani mumbled, gripping onto her lover’s elbow hard as if in both relief and panic. Was she getting her hopes up? Had she really  _ cheated  _ this death? Or was Viola merely waiting to speak up? Suddenly, Dani scrambled to her hands and knees, hastily crawling back to the edge of the lake which by all accounts put the fear of God into Jamie as she lunged forward and put her hands on Dani's shoulders. “Dan-”

But it wasn’t what she thought, Dani wasn’t going closer to the lake to  _ finish the job _ , but to look at her reflection. Jamie watched as Dani’s breath shook “What do you see?”

Dani didn’t answer at first, she just stared down at the water. Jamie took hold of Dani’s chin and turned her head to look at her “Dani-” once Dani’s eyes were back on hers, Jamie’s hand moved as the back of her fingers brushed along Dani’s cheek when she repeated softly “What do you see?” 

The au pair kept her gaze to the gardener for a few seconds longer, swallowing thickly to prepare herself from saying the words she never thought she would be able to say again “Me. I see me.” 

A tearful grin hit Jamie’s mouth like a flash of light, a chuckle bubbling up from her “You see you,” 

Dani then couldn’t help her own small smile of relief from coming to her face whilst still being in complete shock as she just nodded, with Jamie mirroring the same notion as her hand remained on the back of her neck and cried with  _ joy  _ this time “You see you.” 

Jamie pulled Dani close for their lips to clash together in a passionate kiss. One that made Dani even more aware just how alive she actually was. When she went under the water, all she thought about Jamie. How she would miss her and long for her all the time she would now be without her...but she did it  _ for  _ her. She was so scared, last night when she woke to see her hand almost around her neck, what choice did she have? 

But now, it seemed that she had in fact succeeded, because yes technically she was dead for seven whole minutes. And now she wasn’t, it was simple as that. She didn’t know where she was before being back here, she just felt like she was  _ floating _ . She could hear Jamie she supposed, but everything was muffled until she returned to her body. 

Dani’s hands went to Jamie’s waist in a hard grip, a cry slipped from her mouth which projected Jamie’s between the kiss. She was alive and in her love’s arms once again...she no longer saw the lady of the lake or heard her whispers. For the first time in so long she felt absolutely herself. As she parted her lips from Jamie’s she kept her forehead and nose pressed against hers “Where do you think she is?” 

Jamie shook her head, still pressed against Dani. “I dunno...I don’t care,” she pulled back to look into Dani’s  _ both  _ blue eyes, her hand resting down to her cheek “--you’re here and you’re alright, that’s all that matters to me-”

“But what if she comes back?”

“Dani. You don’t see her, you don’t hear her...that to me tells me she’s gone from you.” 

“But-”

“You upheld your end of the bargain you-” Jamie pressed her lips together and pushed through the words “--you  _ died _ . You went in that lake and you died, she has left you. I don’t care where she has gone but now that she is out of you...if she’s lingering around then that means she can’t leave Bly Manor and no one comes here anymore she can’t hurt anyone.”

It almost sounded too good to be true, but what Jamie was saying did make some kind of sense, as much sense as all of this could make that was. Dani just found herself nodding, her entire body still shaking. Her nod became more frantic as it turned into a shake “I left because I love you.”

Jamie pressed her lips into a tight smile as more tears formed in her eyes, softly nodding when she whispered in a shaken tone “I know.” 

“I didn’t want her to hurt you,” Dani cried, her breath becoming sharper “I had a dream that she got to you through me and almost-I couldn’t, Jamie I couldn’t-”

Jamie softly shushed her as she pulled Dani close again, this time for a close and tight embrace, cradling the back of her head and closed her eyes when feeling Dani grip onto her tight. They remained there for a few moments more, just a few moments. And then Jamie peeled herself back, looked Dani back in the eyes and said what she had been paying she’d get to say her entire way up here “Let’s go home, Poppins.” 

Dani never thought she would hear those words ever again, she thought her future was to be trapped here, for her memories to fade and to wither away to becoming just a shell. A ghost in the mind of others as well as in her own. She looked up to Jamie who rose to her feet and held out her hands, with some hesitation at first due to the sheer disbelief that she had actually been brought back to this world and to Jamie, Dani eventually gripped onto her and had Jamie pull her up onto her feet. 

Jamie cupped her cheek with her palm once more “I promise, we will  _ never  _ come back here again.” 

And all that Dani could do was nod, she couldn’t even form the words for how good that sounded.  _ Could this really be it? _ She thought to herself. Could she really live her life now with Jamie with both hands on the wheel? To wash the dishes or take a bath without fearing the reflection, to sleep peacefully without the voice? To hold Jamie in her arms and not feel like every time she held her was a time less. No longer feeling as though she was in an hourglass waiting to be buried by the sand. To be  _ free _ . Well wouldn’t that be the ticket. 

With her body slumping against Jamie’s who guided her away from the lake for what was hopefully forever, Dani dragged her feet and took in the air, not taking a single breath for granted. Jamie was delighted to see that the taxi was still there, she was fearful that she perhaps had waited so long that he’d have taken off. When they reached the car, Jamie caught in the side mirror that the driver had, in fact, fallen to sleep. No blame there, she supposed. Having one arm still wrapped around Dani, she opened the car door “C’mon, love.”

She helped Dani into the back of the cab and leaned forward to the dividing glass, gently knocking to waken the driver “Hey, mate,” another soft knock was enough to wake up, she waited until he looked to her in the rear view mirror, sitting back “--sorry for that. The waiting I mean.”

The driver turned in his seat and looked at the  _ two  _ of them, these two shivering women curled up together in the back of his cab “Are you ladies alright? What the hell happened? he looked to Dani, who was a new face to him “Should I take you both to the hospital?” 

Jamie glanced down to Dani who said nothing and just hummed through her coldness, nuzzling her head further into Jamie’s neck, Jamie put her hand from her arm that was around Dani’s back to cradle her head when she looked back at the driver and shook her head “No. No need, just back to where I flagged you down please.” 

After he glanced at Dani once more, he thought best not to challenge or insist and so he simply turned back to the front and started the engine of the car up. Jamie released a breath of relief, finally feeling like she could breathe fully again. Because as ironic as it was to say for this particular situation, but she really did feel as though  _ she _ had been underwater this entire past hour and a half. And it had been without a doubt been the scariest past hour and a half of her entire life, not even the night at this very estate all those years ago compared to what she had just been feeling. 

Jamie’s arms tightened around Dani’s body, still cradling her head as she kissed the top of it “I’ve got you,” she pressed one more kiss before then resting her cheek down against her “--it’s over, baby, it’s over.” 

And Dani, well Dani might just believe her on that one.

* * *

**2007**

She looked back up from her drink to see all eyes were glued to her. The young bride, who had no memory of the events at all, leaning forward in her seat at her genuine interest and curiosity “And then?”

Jamie, a now older version of herself, looked over to Flora. The little girl she once knew who no longer knew her and softly raised a brow “And then?” 

Flora gave a small shrug “Did she come back? The lady of the lake?” 

Jamie let out a small hum as a gentle smirk rested on her lips, tapping the rim of her scotch glass when she took in a breath and scanned her eyes across the room to the others who still watched her intently “No...the au pair now, she waited and  _ waited _ , always prepared herself to wake up one day and feel her once again. But that day never came and to this day the lady of the Bly Manor lake has never touched another being. No one knows what form she is in now, if she is in any form at all.” 

Another guest looked at her curiously “Meaning?”

“Meaning exactly that,” Jamie shrugged “--history of that particular lady was that she had a family. A daughter who she loved, some people who know of this story like to believe that after what happened that night between the au pair and the gardener, the lady’s soul simply allowed itself to finally be at rest with her daughter. Though some others like to believe she remains there of course.” 

“What do you think?” Flora asked. Jamie’s eyes flickered over to Owen, standing beside the only other person to remember these events, Henry. Both men give her tight smiles with Owen just giving a small shrug with a shoulder. He had the same answer she did. Jamie turned back to the young woman. “Honestly? I truly don’t know. There’s a difference between  _ liking  _ to believe something and what you actually believe. But in this case, with this particular story...I don’t know. Either way, I just hope wherever she is, she can no longer hurt anyone. The manor has been empty for twenty years, it isn’t even on maps anymore...and that’s how it should stay.” 

It all went silent for a moment, in a warm kind of way as everyone took in her words. Owen looked at his watch and broke the silence “Christ, is that the time?” he looks at Flora and smiles “--big day tomorrow. Best get some rest.” 

He looked to Jamie who just gave him a small tug of a smile and nod. Everyone then got up from their seats, Owen’s hand gently squeezing onto her shoulder as he passed. Soon all that was left was Jamie, Flora and her finance who now stood. “All right. Shall we?” 

Flora glanced at Jamie for a moment before she looked back up to him “I think I’ll stay here a moment.”

“You okay?” 

“I’m perfect, I won't be long.” 

Jamie watched as they exchanged soft I love you’s and he then left the room. Leaving just the two of them. “He’s the silliest,” Flora stated “--but, damn, if I don’t love him the most.”

Jamie laughed breathlessly, looking down to her rubbing palms “Yes, it can be like that can’t it?” 

It fell silent for a small moment before Jamie looked up as Flora said “I liked your story.” 

“I’m glad.”

“But I think you set it up wrong, in the beginning.” 

“Is that so?” Jamie smiled with genuine curiosity. 

“Yeah. You said it was a ghost story…it isn’t,”

“No?”

Flora shook her head and then stated quite simply “It’s a love story.”

Jamie tried to contain her smile, of course no one in the room apart from Owen and Henry knew that the story was hers- _ well _ , technically Dani’s. But no one knew the identity of the au pair and the gardener. “Same thing, really.”

Flora raised her brows softly “A ghost story with a happy ending? Unheard of.”

“Stranger things have happened.”

“Yes, I guess that’s evident.” Flora giggled, then shaking her head and breathing with light “I hope that the love between me and him stays as powerful as the two in your story.”

Jamie tugged another small smile as she nodded “I’m sure it will.”

“The loss that she would have felt by losing her, if she did,” Flora shook her head as if to herself “--I know when I think about losing him too deeply I cry for hours.” 

“Yes. I imagine just the thought of it tore her apart but luckily, never became a reality. But you shouldn’t be thinking of losing each other at all. Don’t let that thought linger over your happiness that the two of you share, especially right now. It’s rare what you’ve got. So live in it to the fullest. All of it. The silly, laughably dumb and  _ sad _ moments...they are all pieces to be cherished. One to hold onto tight.”

Flora smiled at her with tears still in her eyes “Thank you.”

Jamie mirrored back the same look before shaking off the conversation “Now, you have a big day tomorrow. A  _ happy  _ day with your silly, gorgeous, insane man. You should sleep.”

“I feel like I should hug you,” Flora suddenly blurted as she stood, leading Jamie to just let out a small laugh as she also got to her feet and accepted the embrace. After pulling back, Flora turned before leaving the room “Did they stay together? The Au pair and the gardener?”

Jamie smiled softly as she slid her hands into her pockets “Till the end of their days.” 

Flora smiled with genuine joy “Good I was rooting for them, y’know it’s funny I thought you might be making it up just off that name.”

“That name?”

“But, then, I figured,  _ ‘How could you know that?’  _ it’s a funny coincidence, I suppose. My middle name is Flora.”

_ Ah _ , Jamie thought to herself. “Is that right? Huh.” 

It was agreed by everyone never to tell Flora and Miles about their past. It would only confuse them, and as that saying goes. Best let sleeping dogs lie. 

Jamie returned to her room, taking off her necklace and ridding herself of her earrings. She looked at herself in the mirror after removing her makeup, she sunk her hands into the filled sink, dragging them gently across her face before looking back down to her reflection when she took in a breath before releasing a gentle smile. 

She returned to the bedroom, swapping her evening clothes to her pyjamas, wrapping herself up in her blue silk robe as she poured herself a glass of water and took her eyes out to the lit up night sky of the Californian city. Not hearing the door creek further open, or the footsteps that wandered in her room, she was so busy in her own head that she only came back down to earth when feeling the arms wrap around her from behind. 

“You really should stop leaving the front door open,” Dani muttered as she rested her chin onto Jamie’s shoulder when going further on to gently joke “--any weirdos could walk in.” 

Jamie hummed a chuckle when leaning her head back for a moment before she turned and faced her wife whilst still in her arms “Well, it’s usually only one weirdo that ever comes in,” she smiled as she gazed at Dani. Her skin was still so fair with now just small crinkles by her eyes. Her blonde hair now a little darker as she stopped dyeing it, allowing the light strands of grey to finally remain. But Christ was she beautiful. Jamie set the glass down on the table beside her before she rested her hands back to her cheeks “--and it’s about time.”

Dani hummed sweetly as she welcomed the soft warm kiss “I know. Sorry I missed it.”

“It wasn’t like it was the actual wedding, you’re set.” 

Dani had missed the rehearsal dinner because whilst in the States she wanted to visit the family that she had left over here, she rarely got to see them of course, so she briefly parted ways with Jamie and headed just a few hours up north of the country to Portland Oregan. She did promise she would be back in time for the wedding and looks like she fulfilled it, she was lucky though, her flight was almost cancelled, though that information would stay with just her. 

Dani couldn’t help but ask as Jamie softly pushed her hair behind her ear “How is she? And Miles?” 

“They’re good,” Jamie whispered softly. “So bloody grown up, it doesn’t half make you feel your age.”

“We’re not  _ that  _ old,” Dani laughed as she pulled back and turned to the chair to see Jamie’s jumpsuit from the night hanging over it, Dani took hold of it “I missed seeing you in this? Great.”

“They’ll be other times,” Jamie laughed breathlessly with Dani just humming, turning as Jamie said when walking to the bed “--let’s just get in bed, love.”

“Music to my ears I am pretty exhausted,” Dani sighed softly, getting changed into her nightwear and asking as she did. “So, how was it tonight?”

Now out of her robe and under the covers, Jamie nodded “Pretty good. Flora’s man seems nice enough. Owen gave a horrifically sweet speech and then just...trading tales in front of the fire with a spot of scotch.”

“Trading t-” Dani stopped tying her hair up and turned to face her properly at the foot of the bed “You told the story  _ again _ ?” 

“You say that as if I always tell it, once before I have told this story.”

“Yes, at a funeral which was much more appropriate.” Dani stated as she climbed up the bed with Jamie just raising her brows with the shake of her head “Actually, Flora seems to think it’s more of a love story than a ghost one.”

Dani looked to her in silence for a moment after pulling the covers over herself “Is that right?” 

“Apparently she was rooting for the au pair and gardener.” 

A soft and fuzzy smile came to Dani’s face, almost  _ blushing  _ as she curled herself up into Jamie’s body as she settled into her arms, getting into their usual position when lying in bed together “I was too,” 

Jamie smiled, kissing the top of Dani’s head as her fingers swam through her locks for a few seconds more before she sank into the embrace more. Her eyes closed for a moment before she heard Dani whisper “A love story, huh?” 

“A great one.” Jamie whispered back.

“She said that?” 

“No, not Flora.”

Dani lifted her head and looked at Jamie, capturing her face through the darkness of the night, smiling to her brightly with a giggle. “I do love you, Jamie Clayton.”

“I love you too, Poppins. Always.”

That nickname still never failed to leave a flutter in the pit of Dani’s stomach. Twenty years they have been together and still Jamie had her blushing like a schoolgirl. What she thought was going to be a life of six years together had turned into a lifetime, with fourteen years of complete and utter bliss, which was more than they deserved after everything they had encountered. Dani kissed her sweetly once more before putting her head back on her chest where they soon both drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms as always. 

A ghost story with a happy ending? Well, who’d have thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my altnerate version which I will live by till the end of time, please leave thoughts!!


End file.
